The Call of the Wolf
by bumblebeeash19
Summary: The Kingdom of Arendelle is a peaceful place, but things are about to be turned upside down, someone new arrives on to the land, are they friend or are they foe? A new challenge is set for the young Queen. (image belongs to me) Warming: blood, gore, violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first frozen Fanfic, will technically it's my second Frozen idea, the first one is still in development, and this first chapter was completed, so I decided to post it now, cause why the hell not.**

**Like I said before, I love most if not all kinds of Mythology especially Norse, and with the Frozen 2 trailers showing that we are going to be seeing plenty of it, which I am looking forward to witnessing.**

**But I properly won't see it in cinema, cause it will be full of young kids, but then again I could watch it when it is very late depending on the time-sheets. If not then I'll do what I did when the first Frozen film came out, and wait for it to die down then buy the DVD and have a film night. **

**No joke I didn't watch it till about 2015. Anyway I've talked long enough, you may now read. **

**I do not own Disney's Frozen only my OC's. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Call of the Wolf

Chapter 1 - Memories of the Unknown

Deep in the mountains of the North, a terrible snow storm rages, tiny shards of ice and snow fly in all directions.

The sound of fresh snow crunches under the paws of a wolf pack, several walk closer to one another, trying to block out the cold wind, taking each step with care as they move down the mountain path.

In front of the pack, a white wolf leads on, it's fur blended in with the falling snow, however one of its shoulder's is covered in fresh blood, dripping in great amounts down it's front leg, leaving a clear trail as it moves forward.

It's ears move listening to the wind, to find any danger as it comes to a stop at the edged of the cliff, it sniffs the air, hoping to find what the pack needs, as it begins to walk again.

CLUNG!

YELP!

The white wolf turns its attention to the back of the pack, one of the young adults has slipped, gripping on to the edge for dear life, it whimpers as it begins to panic, it can not get back up. The white wolf runs to the youngster, using its jaws, grabs the pup at the scruff of its mane, pulls it up from the side of the cliff.

CRACK! CRUMBLE!

The ledge is falling apart, the white wolf barks at the pack, they run as fast as they could as the mountainside gives out, the pack made it to higher ground, jumping up to another path, the white wolf is the last to jump, the rocks under its paws fall, it jumps up.

It was too late, the wolf falls down, it howls as it is swallowed into the darkness below.

* * *

Elsa wakes up with a gasp, sitting up right from her bed, once she is calmed from her shock, she looks out the window.

It is morning.

"It was just a dream," she exhaled. "It's only a dream."

* * *

**There you have it the first chapter. **

**Just a little info, this it is set after Olaf's Frozen Adventure and Frozen Fever, so that would be just over 1 year of Elsa being Queen, which would make her 22 years old and Anna 19 years old, correct me if I'm wrong. **

**What do you guys think so far? I'll try and post more chapters soon, it may take time, but better late than never, right?**

**Please leave a comment or a review down below if you want to.**

**Till next time x **


	2. Chapter 2

**It's that time again **

**I've seen Frozen 2, went on a late and last time of the night with a friend, hardly anyone there and I can say it is better than the first one. (In my opinion) More action, some scenes pulled on my heartstrings that are too close to home, Olaf did make me laugh on some jokes, and god Idina Menzel's voice is as great as ever, 'Into The Unknown' and 'Show Yourself' are not getting out of my head anytime sooner. **

**And seeing it has motivated me to write the second chapter to this fanfic, as well as sorting out another frozen story.**

**(as mentioned in the previous chapter) **

**Anyway enough talk I'll let you read.**

**I do not own Disney's Frozen only my OC's. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Call of the Wolf

Chapter 2 - Who are you?

July 23rd, 1840.

Several hours later after waking up, the Queen of Arendelle is now dressed wearing her signature light blue ice dress, sat in the study at her desk, writing documents. But as the time went on; her mind is still on the dream with the wolves in the mountains, the scene of the White Wolf falling repeats in her head.

Why has she been dreaming about the creatures and why do they feel so real?

"Elsa!"

Elsa jumps up straight, looking up at the voice that got her away from her wondering thoughts, to see her sister.

"Anna!?" Elsa stated. "When did you get here?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes." Anna sits down on one of the chairs next to the desk. "Are you ok?"

"Sorry I… I did not sleep well last night," said Elsa.

"Was it the same dream again?"

"Yes, but this one was at a different location, it was in the mountains, one wolf got separated from its pack, then… darkness."

"How long have you been having these dreams?" Anna asked with concerned.

"The night of my first year anniversary as Queen," Elsa replied after giving it some thought.

"That was little over a week ago, have you thought of going to the trolls for some answers?"

"There just dreams Anna."

"But these dreams must main something, that something is trying to tell you something?"

"Anna you're not making any sense," Elsa says with a smile at her sisters attempt of explaining.

"Maybe you are getting stressed," Anna says starting to think of a solution. "Oh I got it, why not take the next day or two off, starting right now."

"I can't do that Anna I'm the queen, Arendelle needs me."

"But one day off is not going to hurt anyone? Well some people do get hurt on many different reasons, like falling over or knocking into things, but the point is you've been working day and night, if you will not do it for your sake will you do it for me?"

Anna gives Elsa the 'puppy dog eyes', the queen knew she can not say no to her younger sister.

"Ok Anna," she sighed. "After finishing off this last document, I'll take the rest of the day off, I'll read a book or-"

"Go on a horse ride for some fresh air, and go pay a visit to marsh and the snowgies at the North Mountain," says Anna cutting off Elsa's sentence.

"Anna it will take me all afternoon to get there and it'll be far too late after dark by the time I get back."

"Which is why you will have to come back by morning."

"You are going to make me go, if I like it or not are you?" Elsa questioned.

"Yep!" Anna replied quickly.

* * *

And so as Elsa promised, after finishing off her work, she with the help of Anna of course, got what she needed for her trip, and once she saddle up her sister's horse Kjekk and she heads off.

Elsa decide to take the scenic route, the forest is in all shades of green, birds are singing in the trees, the land felt peaceful. She is not far from entering the mountains, seeing the small patches of snow in the surrounding are getting bigger as she carries on.

Kjekk starts to get worried, slowing down as he makes nervous neighs, Elsa notices this and tries to calm him down.

**RRROOOOAAAAARRRRRR**

A big brown bear appears out of nowhere, standing on its hind legs towering over them, spooking Kjekk, he reared up on his back legs, knocking off the unprepared Elsa to the ground, Kjekk runs away, leaving her behind with the bear that seems to be interested in her.

She quickly gets back on her feet, slowly walking backwards, her arms stretched out ready to use her magic, the bear still standing tall, showing it sharp fangs, it makes a deep loud growl in its throat.

"GET DOWN!" a feminine voice from behind calls out.

Elsa did as she was told and ducks to the ground.

**SWOOSH**

An arrow hits the bear in the side of the neck, it roars in pain, Elsa turns around to look to her right side, to see who fired the arrow. A young pony-tailed brunette woman, around Elsa's age stands on top of a rock near the trees, wearing a short, worn out dirty hunter green coloured cloak, underneath she wears a black long sleeved shirt that shows her abdomen and lower back, a white wolf pelt tied around her waist, with black pants along with winter wolf furred boots.

**(type in f84e7b8c346026398829943e79d0996d for the shirt, it should be on the top left on google)**

**(type in f7f8097f398b4b72e5c2eed5c05523f8 for the boots, again it should on the top left on google)**

The bow is in her right leather wrapped hand, while the other same leather hand quickly gets two more arrows from the quiver from her back, placing them to the bow to be fired at any moment.

**(one more time type in b5f0dd61aef76acffcfadcb37d50a0dd for the hands and once again top left) **

With the bear distracted by trying to get the arrow out of its thick furred neck, the stranger jumps down from the rock and starts running towards Elsa.

"What are you waiting for?" she shouts out as she runs. "Get away from there?!"

Elsa realizes that she was still in danger, she runs towards the stranger, by the time the two got close the brunette passes by her.

"We need to go!" Elsa called out.

"No you run I got this," she says before firing two more arrows at the same time hitting its shoulder.

"But-"

"GO!"

The bear charges at her, completely focused on the new comer, she dodged just before getting knocked down, however it made her drop her bow and what was left of her arrows to the ground far from her reach. The bear turns around, runs back towards her, she pulls out a dagger and stands her ground, when the beast was close, she jumps up, and lands on its back.

The bear tries to shake her off, only succeeding on removing the arrows and not the girl, she moves near to the beast's head, getting the bear into a choke hold, using what surprising strength she had, pulling back with the dagger still in hand, forcing the animal on its hind legs again.

"WATCH OUT!" Elsa cries.

The bear was moving backwards towards the end of a sloped hill, they both fall down, the girl falls off the bear, rolling alongside it losing her dagger as well, thankfully the hill was not long, the brunette stops first landing on her back, due to the bear being heavier it keeps rolling, and right on top and passes over the girl before coming to a halt itself.

Elsa follows them, carefully not to fall down as well, spots the girls dagger almost hidden in the grass, and picks it up. She sees the bear getting up, looking dazed once it was back on its legs once it recovered, it starts walking away into the deep part of the forest, clearly lose its attention to both of them.

The girl is still lying on the ground by the time Elsa gets to the bottom, the brunette groans as she slowly sits up.

"Landed right on the quiver," she complained while removing it to, rubbing her sore back.

She stands up, hunched over, her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath, the bear knock the wind out of her.

"Are you going to be alright?" Elsa asked worriedly, seeing what the stranger went through and surprised she can stand at all.

"Yeah," she coughed in reply. "Not my first time standing off with a bear, but not one that heavy."

She slowly stands up straight, waited a moment and started patting down her ribcage before sighing in relief.

"Good, nothing broken," she sighed then looks at Elsa. "Are you alright?"

"Yes i- Your bleeding!" Elsa exclaimed, pointing at the girls left hand.

The girl raises her hand to see for herself.

"Oh don't worry it's the bear's blood," she says as she wipes her hands on her cloak, then putting her quiver back on.

"Oh thank goodness, uh… here's your dagger," Elsa says, carefully handing out the small blade out.

"Thanks," the brunette replies, taking it from Elsa and putting it away behind her cloak.

"It's me who should be thankful, you saved my life,"

"No problem," she replies, as she turns around, walking back up the hill, Elsa follows her. "Glad I got there in time."

"How did you know I was in danger?" Elsa questioned.

"Heard the sound of a scared horse heading straight towards me, notice it had no rider, quickly calmed it down, dropped my stuff, followed back the hoof-prints, then all that happened."

They made it back at the top, the brunette picks up her arrows putting them back in the quiver, when she goes to pick up her bow, it snaps in half.

"Oh, guess the bear stepped on it when it tried to knock me over," she says not really disappointed about it.

"Can it be fix?" Elsa asked.

"Not this one, besides it was a rush job," she replies, dropping the useless weapon to the ground. "I'll make another one later. Come on I'll take you to your horse."

"Is he hurt?" Elsa asks again, as the two start walking.

"No he's fine, a little spooked but fine."

"Thank goodness."

They soon found Kjekk, chewing on the grass showing that he has calmed down, the brunette is the first to reach the steed, grabbed hold of the reins, leading him to the blonde.

"Here," the brunette says passing the reins to Elsa.

As Elsa pets Kjekk muzzle, she sees her savour walk to a nearby tree, behind it she pulls out small bag tied at the bottom is a brown fur rug, possible her sleeping bag. Then a spear, a foot taller than her, rests it on the tree, she straps over her bag over one shoulder, is hangs on her left side just above her waist.

"If I were you, you should head off before that bear comes back," she says to her as she grabs her spear with her left hand and starts walking away.

"Wait, who are you?" Elsa calls out.

"Oh were are my manners," the stranger says as she turns back to her. "I'm Valda Solberg and you are?"

"I'm Q- Elsa," she relies, hoping Valda did not pick up the nearly refiling her title.

"It was nice to meet you Elsa," Valda replied, she turns around and walks away. "Safe travels."

"And to you as well," Elsa replied.

There was something about that woman, something Elsa could not put her finger on.

* * *

**There you have it the second chapter, sorry if it's a little short but I felt it was right to end the chapter there.**

**Anyway I have been thinking of adding some songs to this, don't know why but when I was writing future scenes for one of the chapters I couldn't get rid of the songs in my head. **

**If I am going to do it I decided on some ground rules, keep in mind they will not be a song that I have made because of several reasons.**

**1 - I have not studied in music ever. **

**2 - I cannot write songs to save my life and I'm not even going to attempt it because it will take far too long and I don't have the time as of late. (But maybe I'll give it shot when I do get the time.)**

**3 - Any songs put in the chapters will be credited to the artists, but they may be some changed in the words depending on the scene or the character etc. **

**What do you guys think? Should I put some songs in this story or not? Do you guys have any song suggestions? If so have your say in the comments by putting the name of the song and the artist so I can listen to it, I'll give a shout out to the person or people who suggested the song I've picked.**

**Please leave a comment or a review down below if you want to. **

**Till next time x **


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's the third chapter, so I've been putting some thought into this cause now of what is happening, so I'm going to be putting songs into this Fanfic cause why the hell not, plus listening to both frozen 1 & 2 soundtrack and many traditional Nordic songs to get inspiration for scenes, I've got to do it. Like I mentioned I'll put the songs name and artist for credit, and if you like listening to music while reading, then have YouTube at the ready. ^-^ **

**I do not own Disney's Frozen only my OC's or any of the songs. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Call of the Wolf

Chapter 3 - We Meet Again

July 23th, 1840.

Several hours later after her encounter with the bear and being saved by the traveller, Elsa made it safely to her ice palace before sunset.

* * *

Elsewhere in the mountains.

The Ice Harvesters of Arendelle, are almost finishing with their work and getting ready to head back after gathering as much as they can.

**(Frozen Heart start at 0:08 stop at 0:40)**

_**Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining, **_

_**this icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining, **_

_**so cut through the heart cold and clear, strike for love and strike for fear.**_

_**See the beauty, sharp and sheer split the ice apart! And break the frozen heart.**_

Unknown to the Ice Harvesters, that a group of glowing yellow eyes are watching them from afar, waiting.

* * *

July 24th, 1840

Elsa woke up just as the sun rises for the new day, her dreams still woke her in a fright, but last night's vision were at least calmer compare for the last couple of days. The white wolf appeared again, surviving it's fall from the mountains, looking shaken but no farther harm to it injury wise. Elsa watched as it travels across lands and forests, all alone, seeing it howling… calling for any sign of its pack but to no avail.

She was feeling sympathy towards the wolf, separated from its family, a feeling she knows too well, even after her coronation and reunited with Anna, she still feels alone, like a weight on her heart cannot be lifted, no matter how much she tries to make up for lost time with her little sister. Something is missing.

As the sun raises higher, Elsa gazes out from her balcony, looking over and beyond the white tipped mountains of her Kingdom. A cold breeze hits her, normally it would not bother her, but this was different. Before she could think more about it, she sees Anna and Kristoff in a wagon being pulled by Sven heading up the hill.

She hurries down and out of her palace, makes her way to Anna as she gets out of the wagon.

"Anna what's wrong?" Elsa asked with a worried tone.

* * *

Elsewhere in Arendelle.

Valda is hiking up the snowy hills heading to the mountains, she stops walking, kneels down to see many hoof prints in the snow, then she spotted something else, a massive canine paw print heading up. She slowly waved her free hand over the canine's tracks, a light green glow appears on the prints, showing her a clear trail up the hill, turning on the corner and out of sight.

Valda stands up and makes her way up, suddenly from behind the sound of hooves crunching the snow heading her way, she hurries in a nearby tall wide shrubbery, lowering her spear to the ground. She got a glimpse of a redhead girl sat next to a guy on a wagon being pulled by a reindeer, and Elsa riding on her horse alongside them. Once they passed by, Valda stepped out to see where they were going, they turned the corner of the hill to the mountains, with a look of confusion on why Elsa was heading in that direction. She follows after them.

* * *

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff made it to the frozen lake, and what they saw cannot be unseen, patches of blood was on the snow and ice, the Ice Harvesters looking rough, several of them bandaged, the odd one or two more heavily wounded. About 20 Soldiers on the scene, five on horseback keeping a look out, four attending the injured and two talking to the more shocked Harvesters from the incident, while the rest wondered around also keeping watch.

The one thing that made the Queen and Princess turn pale, is seeing two of the Ice Harvesters horses lying dead, bloodily mutilated, chunks, gashes and bite marks on their necks and abdomens.

They wondered where the rest of them are? But noticing the three heavy blood trails leading from the scene answered that question for them.

The Soldiers see the presence of the Royals when the girls dismount their form of transport, one soldier attends to Kjekk after bowing his head to his queen. The trio make their way to the captain of the guard and his lieutenant.

"Captain Aksel," Elsa called out. "What happened here?"

"Queen Elsa," he replies while bowing his head in respect. "The families of the Ice Harvesters reported to us this morning that none of them returned home. And as you can see whatever attacked them certainly left their mark."

"Any casualties?" Elsa asked.

"None," Captain Aksel replied. "But it seems the creatures accountable was after the horses, and just attacked the men cause they were in the way."

"Have they been questioned about what attacked them?" Anna asked this time.

"Not yet, their wounds needed to be treated quickly and they seem to be still traumatized," he says, turns to one of the soldiers who is talking to the Boss Harvester while tending to his wounds. "But I think Bjarne is ready to answer some questions."

He leads them to Bjarne, his arm is covered in bandages, that are turning red, clearly the wound has not stopped bleeding. He sits down on a small rock when the soldier stepped away for the group.

"Bjarne can you tell us what you saw last night to your best description," Captain Aksel asked.

"It-it happened just as we were about to head back," Bjarne started. "These wolves surprised attacked us, but they were bigger than any I've ever seen; pass the size of the horses they took off with."

"Do you recall how many they were?" Elsa questioned.

"I-I don't know your majesty," Bjarne replied. "They were so fast, even with the northern lights it was hard to tell, we did our best to fight them off but we're lucky to escape with our lives."

"You and the others fought back?!" Anna flabbergasted.

"We had to Princess Anna; without the horses we can't sell to feed our families," Bjarne replied looking at his wounded arm, the bandages on completely soaked with his blood.

The soldier kneels down to tend to the man again, the group give them some space.

"Huge wolves?" Anna says in disbelief. "Kristoff have you heard anything like that before?"

"No," he replied. "The wolves I know of are the normal ones."

"Let's get everyone back to Arend-" Elsa sentences was cut short

"HEY, YOU STOP!" a soldier calls out, drawing everyone's attention.

Two guards tackle a hooded cloaked person to the ground, one grabs hold off the arms putting them behind the back, bring back up while the other confiscated an spear and bag.

"Who are you?" demanded the one holding the strangers arms.

"I'm just passing through," a familiar female voice reached to Elsa's ears. "And if that's not a crime let me go!"

Elsa moves closer to them, the newcomer tries to get out of the soldiers grasp, making her hood to fall down revealing the brunette girl from yesterday.

"Valda?!" Elsa shouted.

"Oh hey Elsa," Valda says, spotting the blonde. The guard forces her to her knees. "OW! "

"Let her go," Elsa ordered.

At once the guard that was holding her down, let's go of her, stands up and dusts herself of the snow powder.

"Thanks," she says to Elsa after grabbing her bag and spear.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked.

"Like I just said I'm passing through," Valda replied, she looks around seeing the carnage. "Whoa what happened here?"

"That is none of your business outsider," Captain Aksel says with hate in his voice as he walks to the brunette.

Elsa stops him from advancing.

"Captain please there's no need to-"

"AHHH!"

They turn back to Bjarne, Valda quickly passes by them running to him, Elsa and Aksel hurry back as do Anna and Kristoff and several soldiers.

The soldier attending him, looks at Valda with confusion as she kneels down in front of Bjarne.

"I can help," she says to the soldier. "Show me your wound," Valda says to Bjarne as she removes her bag.

"Your majesty I don't trust her," Captain Aksel says to Elsa.

"I do, she saved my life yesterday," she replied.

"Wait what?!" Anna gasped. "When did that happen? How did that happen?"

"I'll tell you later."

They watch as Bjarne shows Valda his injured arm, a canine bite wound covered his lower arm, all swollen and the teeth marks are deep, his blood dripping on the snow. Once examining the bite, she opens her bag, gets out a single small glass vial containing bright orange liquid, fresh roll of bandages and a white bandana.

"This may hurt but the wound will heal," Valda says as she holds one hand over the bite and the other hand under the arm.

"Purhhæle licsar min," she says in a unknown language, her eyes flashed from blue to gold amber for no more than a second.

A small blinding light appears over the bite, the man hisses from the pain but quickly lets out a sigh of relief. The light soon disappears, the bite had stopped bleeding, the swelling had gone down a lot and the punchers have become shallow.

Everyone is both shocked and surprised by the strange woman's gifts as she wraps the clean bandage over the arm wound.

"She has magic!" Anna gasped. "Elsa you're not the only one," she whispered to her sister only.

"The wound is mostly gone, but don't push yourself for the next couple of days, it'll need to heal naturally on its own," she says, finished bandaging the arm.

"Thank you stranger," Bjarne replied as she wraps the bandana around his wrist to make a sling, stands up and ties the ends of the bandana behind his neck.

"Drink this," she says after picking up the vial. "It'll help with the pain."

As she hands it to him, Elsa noticed that Valda has strange black markings on the right side of her lower back, some kind of swirls with tiny leaves, like the ivy plant but with a tribal twist.

"You're a Pagan!" the captain grunts as he and several soldiers point their weapons at Valda.

The brunette does not seem surprised at all by the soldiers action, more like a deadpan look on her face.

"What are you doing?" Anna gasped.

"Pagans practice dark magic," Captain Aksel replied moving the tip of his sword closer to Valda's face. "They are dangerous that's why they stay in the wilds, away from the kingdoms."

Valda is still not fazed, even with the blade centimetres from her cheek, she closes her eyes, sighs, and raises her hand, moving the blade away from her face slowly using two fingers.

"It is true I am Pagan," she answers while opening her eyes. "We respect nature and the Goddess of the earth, if I was to bring harm to this man I would have left him and he would lose that arm to infection."

The captain moves the blade back at Valda's face.

"Lower your weapons now!" Elsa ordered.

"Your Majes-"

"Stand down!" Elsa ordered again.

"Yes your Majesty," Captain Aksel says while sheathing his sword.

The soldiers follow orders as well.

"Wait… your royalty?" Valda asked Elsa.

"I'm Queen Elsa and this is my sister Princess Anna,"

"Hi," Anna greeted with a wave.

"Huh, that's a first, anyway are their anymore seriously injured?" Valda asked.

"Yes three others," Anna replies.

"Lead the way," Valda asked Anna.

As Anna shows the Pagan where the injured are, Elsa watches in awe, that Valda is another human being with magic, that brought her some joy and relief, she is not the only one even if it's not controlling ice and snow but its still magic.

"Captain Aksel," Elsa spoke. "Why did you say the Pagans are dangerous? Cause from what you and I just witnessed Valda used her magic to heal."

They watch as Valda heals the wounded, and Anna wonders off.

"No disrespect your majesty, it is what they are, there is something foul about the magic they use, it's unnatural."

"You forget Captain, that my magic is unnatural as well."

"My queen, your magic brings joy and happiness, but the Pagans only bring-"

NNNNIIIIIEEGGGGGHHHHHHH!

One of the harvesters horse appear, wounded, and spoked it runs around all wild, it heads straight for Anna.

"ANNA!" Elsa and Kristoff cry out.

Anna turns around, the horse stands up on its back legs, towering over the redhead, Valda tackles Anna down to the ground, shielding her from the front hooves, hitting the Pagan on her head and right shoulder. Valda stands up facing the horse, pushing her left arm out, the horse is pushed back by an invisible force like a strong gush of wind.

The horse backed away still going on a rampage, three soldiers try to calm it while Elsa and Kristoff ran to Anna and Valda.

Valda falls to her knees, holding her head where the hove hit it's mark, her vision gets fuzzy and then darkness took over.

* * *

The Pagan girl's senses starts coming around, she feels the movement of a wagon beneath her, her head resting on something soft, and there is a cold spot where she got hit. Listening at her surroundings, she hears the sound of hooves walking on solid rock.

"Whoa Sven whoa," she heard.

Valda starts to stir as the wagon slows down to a stop, slowly sitting up, while putting her hand to her forehead while groaning, alerting the young queen who is sat next to.

"Your awake," Elsa says with relief in her voice. "You shouldn't move yet."

"Don't worry," Valda groaned. "I've been hit in the head way worse then what the horse did."

"Well, thank you for protecting my sister," Elsa recognized.

"Your welcome," she says getting out of the sled.

Once out, she realised she is not in the mountains anymore, she is in the town or to be exact, the castle grounds. The soldiers from the mountains are sorting out the horses they rode.

"Anna! Elsa! Sven!" An innocent voice.

Valda looks around suspecting a small boy, but not a small snowman… who is hugging the reindeer.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought, cause there is a living moving snowman in July hugging the reindeer," she says while tenderly rubs her sore head.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," he says as he skips to hug Valda's leg.

"And it talks too!" Valda gasped.

"I was surprised as well after I created him," Elsa says once out of the wagon.

"Wait 'created him'?" Valda says as Olaf lets go of her leg. "You have magic too?"

"That's right" she replied with a small smile.

"Amazing," she says, kneeling down on one knee to get a closer look at Olaf. "I've heard of different magic outside my people, but never finding anything so… unique," she says as she holds her hand out to gather the snowflakes from Olaf's cloud.

Looking closely at the snowflakes before they melt.

"Extraordinary."

"Oh hey your up," Anna says walking up to Valda and Elsa. "How's your head?"

"It's fine. I've been hit way worse," Valda replies as she stands up.

"You are to address the princess and the Queen as such," Captain Aksel spoke to the Pagan with hate in his tone.

"They are not my Queen and Princess so… no." Valda replied with a deadpan face like before.

"Captain that is enough," Elsa spoke, "Valda has proven herself to be no threat to Arendelle."

"I apologize my Queen," he replied bowing his head. He looks back at the Pagan with a death glare. "I'll be keeping my eye on you Pagan."

He walks away.

"Who stuck a stick up his backside?" Valda says, making Anna laugh and Elsa hide her giggles behind her hand. "So I'm in Arendelle?"

"That's right," Anna answered once she calmed down from laughing. "You didn't know?"

"I lost my map a few days ago so I got turned around," Valda respond.

"Are you still lost?" Olaf asked, making Valda jump a little forgetting that the snowman could speak.

"Not anymore now, well thanks for all that, I'll just be going now," she says while grabbing her bag and spear from the wagon.

"Wait we must thank you for what you did," Anna says. "Elsa told me how you saved her yesterday."

"There's no need, thank you I've already spent enough time here," she starts to walk away, only to stop quickly before tripping over the snowman.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Olaf asked.

"I'm looking for my family," she says starting to get annoyed by all the questions.

"Your family?" Elsa spoke.

"I got separated from them about a week or so ago, I need to know that they are safe," Valda explained.

"We can help you," Elsa replied. "It's the least we can do."

"Thank you but I-"

A tiny ball of green light shoots out of Valda's bag, flies to her head in such speed hitting her in between the eyes, knocking the Pagan back a few steps holding her face with her free hand. The sisters stepped back in surprise, they hear little ringing noises, like chimes, the little light is speaking to Valda and sounds angry.

"Aliana?!" Valda exclaimed rubbing the spot where the light hit. "You're supposed to stay out of sight."

The light chimes again angry.

"Well it's not like I planned to get knocked out."

The light chimes again even more angry.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

The little green light charges at Valda's head again, she dodged this time, and when the light tries again, the Pagan drops her spear and catches it with both hands.

"Nice try."

The sisters look at each other, not sure what they just saw, they look back at the Pagan still holding the green light.

"Uhhh….. what is that?" Anna asked.

"This is Aliana," she says. "She is a forest spirit."

Valda slowly opens her hands just enough for green light to shine out.

"Have you calmed down now?" Valda questioned the spirit.

Its responded by blowing chime like raspberries.

"Oh stop acting like a child," Valda says letting go of the spirit.

The spirit looks around its surroundings, it spots Elsa and Anna, the princess made a tiny wave at the ball of light, its green shine turned to a shade of dark pink, quickly hiding in the Pagan's hair near her neck.

"Oh now you decided to go all shy?" Valda says. "This is why I told you to stay hidden."

"Is it shy because of us?" Anna asked another question.

"Well yes and no," Valda replies as Aliana pokes out of the brunette's hair. "But she can be a pain at times."

"She's incredible," Elsa says.

That seemed to encouraged the forest spirit out of hiding, moving towards the queen.

"Don't worry, she won't hurt ya," Valda says to Elsa.

Elsa raises her hand out, her palm lay flat for the spirit to rest on, Aliana gently landed on her hand, the queen felt the light's warmth like a small candle flame.

"She likes you," Valda says.

"Is that a forest spirit?" a males voice spoke, startling the girls and Aliana hides back to Valda's neck again.

"Kristoff you scared us," Anna gasped, placing a hand over her heart.

"Sorry, Grand Pabbie told me about them, they are very hard to come across," Kristoff explained.

"Only if you know where to look," Valda explains as she picks up her spear again. "Now I really must be going."

She turns around and before she even makes a step forward.

"Valda wait," Elsa called out, the pagan stops and turns back. "You saved my life, my sister's, and helped my people, I want to repay you from your good deeds."

"Why would you help a Pagan, your captain made it clear to not trust someone like me."

"Because you are looking for your family, in Arendelle family is important to everyone here," Elsa says holding Anna's hand.

"We want to help you find yours Valda," Anna says.

Valda stares at them for a moment, then at Aliana who pokes out again making little gestures to leave now.

"Ok, I accept your help, thank you," Valda replied.

Aliana falls off Valda's shoulder in shock.

* * *

**There you have it, so the inspiration behind the pagan magic, is from 'BBC's Merlin' because I love the show, plus re-watching it and it still holds up today in my opinion. And to picture the spirit, it's the little blue fairy from 'The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess', I've been playing the game again on the Wii. **

**God I feel old just typing that DX **

**On a side note, I binged watched Netflix's She-Ra and by god it was so good, and there might be a She-Ra Fanfic in the near future cause I cannot get enough of it. **

**Please leave a comment or a review down below.**

**Stay safe and take care of yourselves.**

**Till next time x **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm okay! (anvil with 'work and life' in big font on the side landing on top of me) … less okay, yeah sorry guys, been crazy since my last post of this FanFic, but that has not stopped me from writing down my stories bit by bit. **

**Anyway here is chapter 4, before you read, just a little information about my OC Valda, she's 23 years old, she is 5'11 tall, she has cyan blue eyes and as for her body figure is slight muscular (basically like Korra's figure just not a so big chest) **

**Also Captain Aksel is in his 50's just to let you know. P.S. I enjoyed drawing the image for my cover, I'll be doing some more soon. **

**Oh and on a side note I went on a pagan naming quiz and it turns out my name is ' Ravenwolf ' awesome! **

**Anyway enough talk I'll let you read.**

**I do not own Disney's Frozen only my OC's. **

**WARNING some chapters may include swearing or blood**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Call of the Wolf

Chapter 4 - Getting to Know You

July 25th, 1840.

After the events of yesterday, the medics helped the injured, while Captain Aksel sorts out the guards, and Elsa sent out a message to the council to an emergency meeting to alert them of the attack on the Ice Harvesters. Elsa told them that no one in Arendelle is to enter the forests and mountains under any circumstances until further notice, and is to pass the news to everyone in Arendelle.

Anna showed Valda to the guest chambers, after giving her the tour of the castle, not that the Pagan had much of a choice seeing how the Redhead was so eager to show Valda her home and soon everyone called it a night.

At the start of dawn, in Elsa's bed chamber, sound asleep but not in peace, tossing back and forth, her eyes tightly shut, a nightmare pursuing her mind.

**_She is running in a dark forest, panting out of fright and exhaustion, something sinister is chasing her, Elsa would not dare look back, too focused to get as far away as she could. _**

**_Entering a clearing, the ground ahead disappears, Elsa stops herself before falling down, she turns around to see a dark four legged creature with piercing yellow eyes jumping towards her._**

She wakes up screaming, her eyes shot wide open, her magic covering her bed with snow and ice as she sits up, her hands clinging on to her bed cover. Elsa takes deep breaths, still shaken by what she saw.

* * *

In the guest chamber.

Valda is lying on the bed on top of the covers, wide awake still in her getup, without her cloak, her boots off and her hair is free from the ponytail, her hands resting on her stomach, in deep thought she fails to see Aliana fly near her right shoulder landing gently.

Aliana makes quiet chime noise.

"Yeah I'm okay once we find them," she says, then sits up and gets off the bed, Aliana still on her shoulder.

Valda walks to her bag, where she left it on the dresser with a big mirror before turning in for the night, she opens her bag, gets out a clean long sleeve grey shirt, this one covering her lower waist. Aliana flies off her friends shoulder as the Pagan removes her long black sleeve shirt, revealing her black strapless vest-bra top covering her chest, swirl tribal leaf tattoo's on her lower back going up to the shoulder-blade and a small part near the abdomen.

When she got the shirt to her shoulders, she carefully moves her right arm out of the shirt, showing another tattoo, starting underneath her gloved hand, all the way to the completely covered heavily bandaged shoulder.

She hissed through her teeth when she slowly lowered her arm down, Valda takes off the shirt and looks in the mirror, she looks at the bandages, they are still in place and no blood showed. Aliana lands on her uninjured shoulder.

The forest spirit makes another quiet chime noise.

"Don't worry Ali," Valda replies. "I'm not in pain, mind you I've not felt any pain for the last couple of days."

Aliana chimed with a hated tone.

"Okay yeah, it did hurt a bit when the bear did roll over me, but if I didn't help Elsa, she would have gotten hurt or killed."

Aliana flew up to the Pagan's face and chimed slowly, one at a time.

"I, didn't know, she had magic, at the time," Valda replied slowly as well.

Aliana chimed with a hated tone again.

"Ok yeah the horse might have bruised it more, cut me some slack Ali."

Valda rubbed her eyes with her left hand while sighing in frustration.

"Look I know you don't like the idea of being around here, but what choice do I have, we have never been to Arendelle before, this is my first time out of the homeland, the sooner we find our clan the sooner we can leave, okay?"

Aliana flies near her wounded shoulder then back to Valda's face nuzzling her cheek, making her chuckle, Valda cups the little spirit in her left hand.

"I know you're worried about me, but I'm fine."

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

Valda quickly puts her clean shirt on, grunts when her shoulder hurt from the sudden movement, Aliana hides in Valda's bag.

"Yes? Who is it?" Valda called out, while pulling down the shirt.

The door opens, a middle age woman enters, Valda is assuming the woman is head maid at least.

"Good morning Miss, I hope I didn't wake you?"

"No ya fine, I've been up for some time."

"My name is Gerda; Queen Elsa has asked me to escort you to the dining hall."

"Oh right, could you give me a minute," Valda asks as she sits down on the end of the bed, grabbing one of her boots.

"Of course Miss," Gerda replied.

"You don't have to call me Miss, just Valda," she says while putting on her right boot.

"Of course Miss Valda I'll wait in the corridor."

Gerda leaves the room, Aliana pokes out of the bag and flies to Valda's left shoulder while making chime noises.

"Yeah you said it Ali, this place is… different," Valda puts on her left boot on. "Well we better not keep Elsa waiting."

A chime sounding like 'uh no' as Aliana flies off the Pagan's shoulder.

"Uh yes," Valda grabs Aliana with her left hand. "If I'm going so are you."

A muffled chime sounding like 'no way'.

"Well that's too bad, I'm sure all that food will go to waste, oh well."

Aliana pops out of Valda's closed hand and heads for the door.

* * *

Elsa is waiting in the Dining hall, wearing her dress she wore at her coronation without the purple cloak, her hair in a French braid, looking out the window, staring out to the town, seeing her people going on their everyday lives, children playing in the streets, men and woman passing trade and the soldiers keeping watch.

Her mind still in thought of her nightmare, wishing for the dreams to stop.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

Gerda enters with Valda, Aliana on the Pagan's shoulder.

"Queen Elsa, Miss Valda," Gerda announced.

"Thank you Gerda," Elsa replied.

Gerda leaves the two women.

"Good morning Valda," Elsa greeted.

"Morning," Valda greeted back.

"I trust you slept well?" Elsa asked.

"I did thanks, and you?" Valda inquired.

"Yes thank you," Elsa lied. "Please take a seat."

The two sit at the table, Elsa at the end while Valda sat on the side, leaving an empty chair between them, on the table hold a standard breakfast: toast, cheese, open sandwiches, cold cut meats, little dishes of jam and a jug of fruit juice along with a pot of tea.

"Sorry to be blunt I'm not used to stuff like this, I do thank you for letting me stay the night but I hope you understand the situation," Valda explained.

"Yes I understand, we'll discuss the plan of motion but first help yourself," Elsa says, gesturing towards the food.

Aliana wasted no time, grabbed the nearest two slices of toast, sits near Valda's plate, and starts eating.

"Where is Anna," Valda asked.

"My sister is not a morning person," Elsa explained. "But I've told Kai to fetch her, she should be down soon."

"I suppose the tour she forced, I mean gave me yesterday tired herself out," Valda quickly corrected herself, before taking a few sips of her drink.

Elsa did not pick up the Pagan's correction, she watches the little green light eating away at the toast, then starts the second slice, wondering how it is eating at all, she could not see a mouth, eyes, or hands. Aliana finished the second slice and flies to get another, placing it on Valda's plate then went to get two slices of cheese and four meat slices.

"Ali slow down you'll get hiccups if you're not careful," Valda told the little light. "Sorry Forest Spirits love food."

"It's alright, I do not know much about them, let alone heard about them until yesterday, I'm surprised they like our kind of food."

"Oh yeah, as long as it is edible they'll eat anything."

The doors open, Anna walks in.

"Morning Elsa," Anna says sleepily.

"Good morning Anna," Elsa replied.

"Morning Valda," Anna says as she sits down next to her sister.

"Morning."

Aliana flopped on her back on the table, wings spread out, a visible sigh cloud exhaled from her.

"Had your fill Ali?" Valda asks while gently nudging the little light's stomach with her finger.

Happy chime noise.

"How can you understand her so well?" Anna asked.

"Forest Spirits can form a bond with those who have magic, and the one who bonds with him or her, can understand all of them," Valda explain.

"Amazing, are there any in Arendelle?" Anna question with wonder in her eyes.

"If you know where to look, and to be at the right time too."

"How did you meet Aliana?" Elsa asked.

"I found her hurt one day when I was a kid, nursed her back to health and we've been inseparable ever since."

Aliana very slowly flies up to sit on Valda's shoulder again with a flop motion.

"Anyway about finding my family," Valda indicated.

"Of course one moment," Elsa says.

The young queen leaves the table to get a big rolled up parchment from a small table, brings it back to a near free space on the dining table. Valda gets up from her seat, walks to Elsa to get a better look at the parchment while Anna eats her breakfast.

"Here is the map of Arendelle and the neighbouring kingdoms," Elsa says while unrolling the parchment flat, showing the detailed map.

**(to get the idea of what the map looks like it's from the 'Frozen 2 Forest of Shadows' book. P.S. the book is a good read) **

Valda looks carefully at the map.

"Well we were travelling from far up north," the Pagan says pointing down on the map. "Then we headed down southwest, and it was around here when I got separated from them."

Valda pointed near the location called 'Roaring River'.

"How did you get separated," Anna asked.

"There was a storm," Valda started. "It caused a huge landslide, the rest of my family made it to safety, but I got caught and dragged along with earth and mud, and somehow ended up in this 'Roaring River' then I woke up on the riverbank, I was lucky enough to get out of it alive."

"So were where you heading before you got separated?" Anna asked while walking to them.

Valda looks at the map again.

"We were heading towards here," she says pointing at the mountains coloured dark.

"That's the Black Mountains, that is a very dangerous route to travel across, even the most experienced travellers would not go there," Elsa told Valda.

"You think your family have gone down that path?" Anna asked.

"It could be possible," Valda says running her hand threw her wavy hair. "But we wouldn't risk it unless we have too, if I head to the mountains maybe I'll meet them there, or if they are already in Arendelle I can pick up their trail."

"You do mean 'we', right?" Anna says.

The Pagan and the Queen looked at the Redhead as if she had grown a second head.

"I'm confused what?" Valda spoke.

"You don't know the quickest way to the mountains, we can get there within a day and a half of traveling, the long way would take you four days."

"Anna do you know the way to the black mountains?" Elsa asked her sister.

"Well, no, I don't, but Kristoff does I'm sure he would be happy to help."

"If it's alright with-" Valda sentence was cut off.

"Great, I'll go tell him, you two get ready," Anna says as she heads out of the hall.

Elsa sighed, while placing her hand to her face.

"You're sister is… enthusiastic," Valda says trying to find the right word for the princess.

"Yes and she has a habit to get carried away."

"I'm no expert about royalty but are they supposed to stay in their kingdom? More importantly their castles?"

"Normally yes, but-"

The doors bust open, Captain Aksel comes marching in.

"Queen Elsa," he says heading towards the girls.

"Captain what is it? Was there another attack?" Elsa questioned with a worried tone.

"No your Majesty," he replied. "The soldiers are making sure no one enters the forest, but I believe I might know what kind of creatures that is responsible."

"They are called Wargs," Valda says.

The Queen and Captain look at Valda.

"How do you know?" Captain Aksel demanded.

"I've encountered them a couple of times in the last few years," Valda replied.

"What are these Wargs?" Elsa asked the Pagan girl.

"They are like wolves, but three times the size and strength, nasty pieces of work," Valda explained.

"How did you know it was the Wargs that attacked?" Elsa questioned again.

"While I was healing the injured, I recognised the bite wound on Bjarne and on the dead horses, plus spotting their paw prints in the snow, I know what they look like," Valda explained.

"It seems awfully convenient that you know exactly what these things are," Captain Aksel spoke. "And why did you not inform us about this sooner."

"I believe you said to me 'that it was none of my business' and, oh yes, I was knocked out while saving Anna from getting kicked in the head, your welcome by the way," Valda pointed out.

"So you know how to approach this situation?" Elsa asked, while the captain is giving the Pagan a spiteful look.

"If by 'approach' you mean getting rid of them, yeah I do."

"No need," Captain Aksel intervened. "I'll gather a group and we will hunt down these beasts."

"That won't work," Valda spoke. "If you kill one of them you'll have the rest after you, they can hold a grudge, and are nasty fighters as well, if you want them gone you'll do it my way.

"Then please enlighten me Pagan, what do you suggest?" Captain Aksel says with his patience running thin.

* * *

One hour later, Anna is wearing her traveling outfit, similar to what she wore when she got at Oaken's but in a green cloak and teal blue skirt and without the hat. She helped Kristoff with Sven load a couple of items, getting ready for their little trip, Olaf sat in the back of the wagon.

"I don't know about this Anna," Kristoff spoke. "We only know this girl for no more than half a day, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Come on Kristoff," Anna replied. "Elsa and I owe her, and what's the harm in repaying her by helping her find her family."

"The fact that a group of monstrous bloodthirsty creatures that attack yesterday are somewhere in the forest." Kristoff stated with a deadpan expression.

"Oh, but we'll be going through a short cut we'll be fine," Anna spoke.

Kristoff does not look to pleased, Sven grunts.

"I don't like this one bit," Kristoff spoke for Sven.

"Neither do I buddy," Kristoff says while petting Sven's shoulder. "I mean, a Pagan showing up like that and there is something about their magic that I forgot about, ugh it's making me on edge."

Sven grunts again.

"Maybe Grand Pabbie might know?" Kristoff spoke for Sven again.

"Hey that's a great idea Sven," Kristoff happily replied.

Valda walks down the stairs to the courtyard, wearing her cloak again, her spear in her right hand and her bag other her left shoulder hang down the left side, Aliana hovering above her head recovered from her little food coma.

"Oh great timing Valda hop in," Anna says.

Not wanting to make a big thing about it Valda gets in and sits down next at the end away from Olaf.

"Uhh the snowman is coming with us too?" Valda asked.

"Yeah I love tagging along on adventures," Olaf said.

"Oookay," she says in questioning about how the snowman acts.

"Where's Elsa?" Anna questioned out loud. "Oh never mind here she comes."

Elsa is now wearing a ice blue clock over her dress with Captain Aksel are heading down the stairs.

"Queen Elsa are you sure you don't want a couple of the guards with you and the princess."

"You heard what Valda said, as long as she gets the idea of why they are here, she can lead them away, out of everyone here she is the only one that knows about these creatures. You are to stay here to keep Arendelle safe and we'll be back soon."

"As you wish," he replied.

Elsa walks to the wagon, Anna hops at the front of the wagon next to Kristoff, Elsa gets in and sits at the back with the Pagan and Olaf.

"Everyone in?" Kristoff says to the group, the sisters and Olaf nod. "Alright buddy let's get going."

* * *

Once they got in the forest, the sound of birds twitting gave it a peaceful fibre, Valda could not get comfortable in the wagon, not that there was little space, there is plenty but not moving on her own is something she is not used to.

"So," Kristoff spoke. "Do Pagans just have healing magic?"

"Why are you curious about that?" Valda says, taking the question by surprise and with caution.

"Well you did save those men from a long painful recover," Kristoff replied turning his head to look at the Pagan. "So?"

"Yes," Valda replied. "We do have other kind of magic."

"Were you born with magic or did you have to learn?" Elsa asked this time.

"Born, we learn the incantation for each spell, and with enough training one can use a spell without speaking out loud."

"So you just say the spell using your mind?" Olaf asked.

"Yes." Valda replied while looking over her left shoulder to the forest.

"Does everyone in your family have magic?" Anna asked turning around from her sit.

"Yeah every pagan has magic, why don't you have anyone else in yours?" Valda asked while looking at Elsa.

"Afraid not," Elsa replied. "I'm the only one with this kind of powers."

"I see," Valda replied, noticing a slight sadness from the blonde, choosing not to question her any further.

They travel on, Valda looks around with alert, Elsa notices that but does not dwell on it for long, thinking that the Pagan is keeping an eye out for her family.

"Ok I'm out," Valda says jump out of the wagon and walks beside it. "I need to stretch my legs, how do you guys handle being in those things?"

"You get used to it," Anna replied. "Why don't you use wagons."

"Not really, we just go on foot when we need to move."

"Do pagans travel a lot?" Olaf

"Yeah."

Valda was still looking around, more comfortable now that she is walking, Aliana flies around them, stopping in mid-air for a few seconds then flies off again. Valda walked ahead of the wagon to get a better view of the land, Elsa noticed how she looks and listens to the surroundings, there was something about the way she moved, she felt in her element, her true self in the forest not in walls of stone.

Sven huffed as the Pagan overtook him, the reindeer speed up, overtaking Valda, she was now walking along side the wagon next to Elsa.

"What's it like traveling?" Elsa asked.

"It's great, out with nature, sleeping under the stars it's the life for me. mind you there are its dangers, but if you know how to deal with them you'll live longer."

"Like wrestling with a bear," Anna gestured.

"I suppose, to be fair it only happened to me," she paused, then counting down with her fingers. "Four times."

"How are you still alive?" says Kristoff. "Why didn't you kill it?"

"Believe or not we don't kill animals if we can avoid it, but if is ill or near death we put it to rest."

"But could you just heal the animal with your magic," Olaf asked with a worried look.

Valda stops walking and looks up at the sky, Kristoff pulls the reins stopping the wagon.

"There's only so much our magic can do; we cannot stop death only to except it as a part of life," Valda replied, and starts to walk again.

"That's little deep don't you think," Anna says.

"It's the way of my people," Valda replied. "We don't think of death as a ending but a another beginning in life."

Kristoff gets Sven to move but the reindeer stops and sniffs the air, make a disgusted grunts.

"Sven what's wrong?"

"Whoa what is the smell?" Anna muffled, covering her nose and mouth with her cloak.

"You lot stay in the wagon," Valda said as moves into a fighting pose with her spear, expecting to be attacked.

Valda walks ahead of them, her spear at the ready in hands .she moves the branches with the tip of the weapon.

"Found the other horses," Valda says, while relaxing her stance.

They have stumbled upon the two shire horses carcasses, nothing but the skeletons with tiny scarps of meat left. Valda moves closer, kneels down, placing her hand down to the ground, noticing the huge paw prints, a mix of big and small can be roughly pinned out with blood from the carcases.

"Yep just as I thought, they were hunting for the pack," she says tracing her hand over the blooded ground.

"How many are they," Elsa asked.

"Judging by what's left, Uhh give or take about 30 odd."

"30!" the trio exclaimed.

"Give or take, I did say they travel in big groups."

"Yeah but we thought it would be like 10 or 12 at least," Anna suggested.

"Yes but they split up during the day and regroup at night where their alpha is, they may be big wolves but they don't act like a normal pack. They are very smart, there's more strategy to the way they do thing unlike the standard wolf," Valda explained while still kneeled down looking for any more tracks in the dirt.

"How do you know that?" Kristoff questioned.

"When you live out in the wilds since the day you are born, you have to learn and understand the creatures you might come across, both normal and magical."

CAW CAW

A crow lands on one of the carcasses ribcage

CAW CAW CAW

Valda throws a small stone near it scaring it away

"Why did you do that?" Elsa asked watching the crow fly away.

"It's an bad omen, come on we need to move."

* * *

The crow flies high in the sky for some time, it dives down towards the mountains, it lands on an outstretched arm

CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW

"No matter, begone," a ruff man's voice spoke, shooing away the bird, by dropping his arm it was resting on.

"What do we now?" a second man's voice asked.

"Send the twins out, tell them to bring her to me alive, kill anyone who is with her."

"Understood."

* * *

Back to the group, Valda is walking in front of the group, looking around for any sign of trouble, she places her left hand on her right shoulder and an uneasy look in her eyes.

* * *

**There you have it, sorry again for not posting this chapter sooner, now that things are heading to a somewhat normal, time has been rare for me at the moment, hopefully I should be giving some more time soon. Still anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll post more out when I can. **

**Please leave a comment or a review down below.**

**Stay safe and take care of yourselves.**

**Till next time x **


	5. Chapter 5

**And here is chapter 5, things are going to get more interesting in the next few chapters, just need to add the finishing touches here and there. **

**Anyway enough talk I'll let you read.**

**I do not own Disney's Frozen only my OC's. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Call of the Wolf

Chapter 5 - The Search is on

July 25th, 1840.

Several hours has passed after coming across the dead horses, there has been no sign of Valda's family, with the Pagan girl still walking in front of the group, Aliana now on the top of her head resting her tired wings and like Valda keeping a watchful eye but failing and falling asleep.

Valda looks at the sky, it is close to the colour of the setting sun.

"We better stop for the night," Kristoff says pulling Sven's reins to a stop.

"But the sun is still up," Anna says.

"No he's right," Valda says stabbing her spear into the ground. "We'll carry on in the morning when there's more light, plus Wargs can see in the dark."

"Would it be safer to find proper shelter like at Oaken's Trading Post," Anna suggested.

"We'll be fine," Valda speaks. "I'll preform a protection spell around us."

"And that will keep them out?" Kristoff said.

"It's not called a protection spell for nothing," Valda replied.

Valda was not liking how Kristoff is asking her these questions.

"Well we better set up the tents and gather some firewood," Kristoff says while getting the folded up tents out of the wagon.

"I'll get the firewood," Valda says while walking away from them.

"Elsa let's go help her," Anna says while dragging Elsa with her before the blonde could respond.

"I'm coming too," Olaf says following the sisters.

As they catch up with her, Elsa noticed that Valda is not paying attention to them, something told her that the Pagan had enough with asking questions and wanted a moment of peace. And having two of the biggest questioners in Arendelle with the Pagan girl is not the wisest move.

"Anna maybe you and Olaf should go help Kristoff," Elsa says. "I'll help gather the firewood."

"Are you sure? Strength in numbers right," Olaf asked.

"I'll be fine, go."

The two head back, Elsa turns back to Valda, already got sticks in her right arm, Aliana now flying around her head, sounding off annoyed chimes at her.

"Well next time don't fall asleep on my head," Valda speaks out.

Aliana hits her forehead, making her drop some of the sticks.

"Great now your cranky," she grunts while rubbing her forehead with her left hand. "Go find some berries or something."

She shoos off the Forest Spirit, when Aliana is out of sight she kneels down to pick up the fallen sticks.

"Here let me help," Elsa offers as she kneels down to pick up the sticks too.

"Thanks," Valda replies. "But you don't have to help me with this."

The two stand up together, and wonder around to gather more.

"I wanted too, besides I'm not good at setting up tents."

"Not use to camping?"

"No… not really."

"Then why were you out in the forest two days ago?" Valda asked.

"I was heading to my Ice Palace," Elsa replied.

"Ice Palace?"

"It's a long story."

"But the short version is that your magic made it."

"Yes," Elsa replied with a smile. "Maybe, when we find your family you can come see it for yourself."

Valda stopped half way from grabbing a thick stick, slowly grabs it and puts it in her right arm, Elsa noticed the sudden behaviour.

"Sorry… but I'll be moving on once we find them."

Elsa suddenly felt sad after hearing that.

"Oh, may I ask why?"

Elsa really didn't want to ask Valda anymore questions but she had to know.

"You saw how your Captain reacted when I showed my magic," Valda starts explaining. "Its people like him is why Pagans don't stay in kingdoms, we form our own way of life, I guess it's like our own kingdom, a kingdom of isolation if you will."

Elsa quietly gasped. She knows the feeling of being different.

"I know what you mean," Elsa replied.

Valda turned around facing the Queen.

"What?" Valda replied calmly. "But you're a Queen did your people know about your magic before?"

Elsa looked away, and goes back to picking up the sticks.

"They didn't know did they?" Valda questioned kindly, knowing it is a delicate topic.

"No," she replied, turning back to face Valda. "I.. I kept it a secret for a long time, until a year ago at my coronation, my magic was revealed… they were afraid of me… and I ran away."

Aliana slowly flew back some time ago, hearing the conversation about what happened to Elsa, she hovers over them.

"So what made you go back?" Valda asked, after picking up a medium length branch from the ground.

"Anna, she showed me that love will thaw, and I finally embraced my magic, an-"

"And they excepted you," Valda finished her sentence.

"Yeah," Elsa replied with another smile.

Valda smiled back, Aliana flies to Elsa, lands on her shoulder, she feels the little lights warmth.

"You should not be afraid of your magic," Valda says walking up to her. "Magic is a part of us, people like us help one another, to help us to become our own person, it is a part of you and will always be."

Elsa did not know what to say, what Valda said was true, her magic is a part of her, even if it was different from the Pagans, they are still people, they are their own person. All she could do is smile.

"We should head back," Valda says walking pass Elsa. "It'll be dark soon."

"Do we have enough?"

"Yeah, come on before your sister starts looking for us."

And so the two head back, unaware to them that a crow is watching them from afar.

* * *

When they got back, there are two small tents, Kristoff is setting up small rocks for the campfire, while Anna is placing mats near it, while Olaf is with Sven.

"Oh good your back," Anna says, after noticing their return. "Thought we have to go looking for you two."

"We're fine Anna," Elsa replied, setting down the sticks on the ground.

Valda puts her pile down next to Elsa's, walks to her spear, drops the branch, and picks it up her weapon, she brings the spear point closer to her, she sees her reflection of her face, places her palm on it, her eyes flash amber, turns the spearhead and stabs the ground again, and starts to walk around the camp, dragging the blade, unearthing the dirt while mutter in song.

**(Protection Chant song and lyrics by Lisa Thiel)**

**Let the arms of The Great Mother ever surround me **

**Let the arms of The Great Mother ever surround me**

**I evoke the protection of Divine Mothers embrace **

**I evoke the protection of Divine Mothers grace**

She repeats as she goes around in a big circle, the others watched as another form of magic is witnessed before them, Valda stops the chant once she was back at where she started, and exhaled deeply, slightly leaning on the spear.

Aliana stayed at Elsa's shoulder the whole time, rushed to Valda, and makes a worried chime.

"I'm okay Ali," she says as she heads to the campfire and sits down.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Anna asked with a concerned voice.

"Yeah, that kind of spell takes a lot of magic, I'll be fine soon."

"So," Kristoff speaks as he tries to light the fire. "This spell is going to keep the Wargs out."

"It will and other forms of evil," Valda replied with a slight annoyed tone.

"What other kind of magic can you do?" Olaf asked.

"Leohtbora," Valda mutters, a flash amber, the campfire lite, making Kristoff jump back before getting his eyebrows on fire. "Things like that."

"A little warning would be nice next time."

"Noted."

She is about to get up to get the branch, but Aliana flies off and starts dragging it to the Pagan.

"Thanks Ali," she recognized, and gets out her dagger.

"What are you doing?" Olaf asked again.

"Making a bow," Valda simply replied.

"That's right," Elsa says. "Your bow got damaged on the day we first met."

"Yes, and now would be a good time to make a new one."

"Who taught you how to make a bow from scratch," Anna asked.

"My father," she replies starting to cut off the wood into shape. "He taught me."

"He must be a great warrior," Olaf asked.

"Yeah… he was," Valda slowly replied, looking sad.

Elsa and Anna looked at each other, sharing sadden looks after the Pagan's reply.

"Okay who's hungry?" Anna says, changing the topic.

* * *

Night time has descend, the group have eaten and sat around the fire. Anna and Kristoff are resting their backs on Sven as he is laid down behind them, Olaf is leaning on Elsa, Valda still making her bow but is almost complete.

A pack of wolves call out into the night, Anna jumps up.

"It's okay they are normal wolves," Valda says calmly. "They are far away from us."

"What if it's the Wargs?" Olaf says.

"Their howls are deeper and louder," Valda replied, now tying the string on one end of the bow.

"Do you ever get scared out here?" Anna asked.

"No, not when you know how they act, plus normal wolves are more scared of you, then are of them," Valda says, now tying the other end of the bow.

"I beg to defer," Kristoff says. "Sven and I have been attack by wolves many times."

"Well you need to understand them better, they travel and hunt in the night hours," she explains, while testing the tightness of the bow's string. "You might have been passing by the territory or a mother's den, they are very protective of their young."

Kristoff was about to argue, but stops and thinks for a moment.

"Actually, that explains a lot," Kristoff mumbled.

Sven grunts angrily at him, nudged his arm.

"You dummy Kristoff," Kristoff says in his Sven's voice.

"Yeah I know," he replied.

Valda raised an eyebrow, what did she just saw.

"Does he do that a lot?" she asked Elsa.

"Yes he does," Elsa replied.

"Okay… on that note, we all should get some sleep."

"I'll take first watch," Kristoff says.

"No need, the spell will last all-night," Valda replied.

"If you say so," Kristoff says as he gets in one of the tents.

"Sorry about Kristoff, don't know what's gotten into him," Anna apologised.

"It's fine," Valda replied. "At least he is not as bad as Captain 'stuck-up'."

The sisters giggled.

"Who's Captain 'stuck-up'?" Olaf asked.

"We'll tell you later Olaf," Elsa says as she stands up.

"Guess us girls will be in the other tent," Anna says to the other two as she stands up too.

"You two go in, I'll stay out here," she says as she gets her bag.

"You sure?" Elsa asked.

"I'll be fine," she replies, removing her brown fur rug from her bag. "I've been doing this since I was born."

"Okay if your sure goodnight," Anna says heading to the other tent.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Olaf says.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Valda."

"Goodnight Elsa."

The sisters enter the tent, followed by Olaf, once it was silent, only the sound of the animals of the night, Valda removes her cloak, stands up, strapping the quiver over her left shoulder, her new bow in her left hand and walks away from the camp and out of the protection circle, stops and listens to the forest. She slowly grabs a single arrow and readies it to fire; she can feel a presence in front of her. She pulls the arrow back, the feather touch her cheek, and lets go.

SWOOOSH

CAW!

THUMP!

The arrow hits its mark, she walks towards it, she picks up the arrow, a dead crow ran through the metal tip sticking out of the bird.

"You are no longer the eye of evil," Valda says to the bird. "May the Goddess find you a new purpose in your new life my friend of the sky."

She removes the arrow and digs up the earth to lay the bird to rest.

"I'm sorry," she whispers as she gently patted the earth over the dead crow.

* * *

Several hours later.

Inside the girl's tent, Anna and Olaf are fast asleep, in such a deep sleep they do not notice Elsa is tossing and turning beside them.

_**/**_

_**She is running in the same dark forest, panting out of fright and exhaustion, something sinister is chasing her again.**_

_**Entering the same clearing, the ground ahead disappears once again, Elsa stops herself before falling down, she turns around to see what chased her the last time, a huge black wolf with piercing yellow eyes, growling ferociously showing it's white sharp fangs dripping in blood, it pounces towards her. **_

_**/**_

Elsa awaken with a gasp, sits up quickly, looking around realising that she is in the tent, next to her sister and snowman, not wanting to wake and worry Anna, she leaves the tent quietly. She hugs herself, trying to calm down, she sees the campfire still going, but the flames a low, Valda is laying on her left side facing away from the flame, Aliana resting on the Pagan's bag.

She takes a deep breath, looking up at the sky, no Northern Lights tonight but the stars shine just as bright.

"Had a nightmare?"

Elsa gasped again, looks back at the campfire, Valda is awake, her head turned over her shoulder, still on her left side looking at her.

"That bad?" she asks again sitting up from her rug.

"Yeah," Elsa quietly replied, "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I wasn't asleep yet, but I'm surprised Anna didn't wake up."

"She's a very deep sleeper, I'm surprised I did not freeze the tent."

"Sit," Valda says patted the rug. "You won't calm down if you keep walking around like that."

Elsa sits down, the rug is big, definitely from a bear, sitting beside Valda's left side, both facing the fire, Elsa sat her legs up to her chest, her hands on her knees, while Valda is sat with her right arm resting on her right knee, her left leg crossed. For some reason Elsa felt at ease with the Pagan, is it because she has magic like her or she has more knowledge about magic even if it is not the same, or both.

"Maybe if you tell me about what you saw I could pinpoint the cause," Valda suggested.

"It's nothing really," Elsa lied.

"The shadows under your eyes tell a different story," Valda points out. "How long have you been having these nightmares?"

"It's getting close to 2 weeks," Elsa admitted.

"Yikes."

"It never started off like this, it's only gotten worse since last night or so." Elsa explained.

"Do you recall what you saw on the first night?" Valda asked.

"I think so," Elsa replied. "Give me a moment….I-I think I saw, a forest landscape, nothing like Arendelle, then… I saw a wolfpack running… at the front of the group is a white wolf."

"A white wolf?" Valda repeated.

"Yes."

"Did this wolf appear ever since these dreams started?"

"Yes, but it has not appeared again for the last two nights."

Valda gave it a thought, Aliana is now awake, she lands on Elsa's shoulder.

"What about tonight's dream? What did you see this time?"

Elsa froze, she gripped her hands on her skirt, Valda noticed this, she places her left hand on top of the Queen's hands, Elsa looks up at the Pagan, her eyes showed concern.

"Take your time," she says gently.

"I…I was running away from a shadow," Elsa began. "The ground disappeared beneath my feet, I turned around and it… it was a black wolf… it attacked me, and that's when I woke up."

"A black wolf?" Valda says.

Elsa nods.

"What about the white wolf? What does it do when it appears in your dreams?"

"It's different every time, it sounds silly, but it's like I'm seeing the wolf's life, like a story.

Elsa looked at Valda, Valda looked at Elsa.

"I told you it sounded silly."

"I don't think it is," Valda looks at the fire, and puts more wood on it. "What can you tell me about the white wolf, what was it doing the last time you dreamt it?"

"It got separated from its pack," Elsa says looking into the fire. "It was alone, trying to find them, howling to find a respond but nothing."

Valda stayed silent, poking the fire with another stick, Elsa can see the flame reflect from her eyes, in deep thought.

"Why do I keep having these dreams?" Elsa asked.

"Well, from what you've told me, the black wolf is a symbol of darkness, but the white wolf is a powerful symbol, a spiritual messenger, a guide. You said you follow the white wolf how are you seeing it?

"I don't understand?"

"Are you following it on foot, or in a mind's eye?"

"I think it's a mind's eye."

"This may sound odd, but before you fall asleep do you think about the white wolf or the black wolf?"

"I…I don't know I never really thought about it, I just try not to think about it."

"Now this is going to sound silly but try to think about the white wolf before falling asleep, I have a hunch that the white wolf is your spirit guide."

It started to make sense, she did felt sorry for the wolf when it was all alone, and even at the start of the dreams she felt connected to it.

"I could try," Elsa replied. "But I can't now."

Even thou she talked about the dreams she is still afraid, Valda noticed it, feeling the temperature dropping slightly.

"I might be able to help?" Valda says while laying flat on her back on the fur rug.

"How?"

"Look at the stars," she replies.

Elsa looks up.

"You'll crane your neck if you do that, lie down."

Elsa looked at her, but she lies down, Aliana flies off her shoulder and back on to Valda's bag.

"So, I just look at the stars," Elsa questioned.

"Yep, ether find the constellations or count them,"

"And this will help,"

"Yeah, it always helped me relax, my father said it always helped him, and to clear his mind to think."

That's the second time she has mentioned her father today, remembering the reaction Valda had from before Elsa decided to leave it. Even thou the two are least a meter apart, Elsa can feel a faint warmth beside her, but looking at the stars for some time she did feel calmer. She takes Valda's advice and starts thinking about the white wolf, recalling the scenes that she remembered most.

Soon enough Elsa slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**There you have it.**

**I've been planning out on when to post each new chapter for my Fanfics, so I used to post them on Sunday night English time, so I'll get back to that, seeing how it is the day that I don't do a lot so next Sunday will be another chapter from any of my Fanfics, but I'll try to post every Sunday if I can.**

**Please leave a comment or a review down below.**

**Stay safe and take care of yourselves.**

**Till next time x **


	6. Chapter 6

**And here's chapter 6, not really anything to say, I'll let you read.**

**I do not own Disney's Frozen only my OC's.**

**WARNING maybe some foul language plus blood and gore.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Call of the Wolf

Chapter 6 - What is She Hiding?

July 26th, 1840.

Crack of dawn, Valda was awoken to the sound of the birds singing, she looks around, noticing she is the first one up, she sits up, looks to her side, seeing Elsa fast asleep her back turn to her, her cloak acting like a blanket covering her, the Pagan carefully gets off her side of the bear rug, and covers the young Queen.

Elsa did not stir at all.

Out of nowhere her right shoulder started twitching badly, sending hot sharp pain in her whole arm, she grabs her shoulder with her left hand, biting her bottom lip so hard that she tasted her blood and felt it drip down her chin.

Aliana noticed this and went to the Pagan's side in breakneck speed.

"Yeah Ali," she whispered under her breath, wiping away the blood from her chin. "I know but I still got time, but I got a good feeling about today, we'll find them for sure."

* * *

Kristoff woke up early, he exits his tent greeted by Sven, then seeing Elsa fast asleep on the brown fur rug, half of it covered her back and chest, Valda sat near the flameless campfire, fixing her arrow's feathers.

"Why is Elsa out here?" Kristoff asked, putting his pike axe and rope on his belt.

"Good morning to you as well," Valda replied. "Keep your voice down she woke up in the middle of the night."

"Right," Kristoff replied with suspicion. "Well your spell worked."

"You have very little faith in magic do you?"

"No, my family have magic, your magic is just…different."

"Well, all magic is different, like the four seasons, but don't worry, once my family is found you won't see us again."

"You seem eager to leave," Kristoff questioned.

"I have my reasons."

"I need to go see someone; I won't be long I'll just take Sven, leave the wagon here."

"Be quick, when you get back we'll be off," Valda says putting her arrows back.

Kristoff gets on Sven, and gallops away, Aliana floats high seeing the lad off, she floats back down near Valda's ear, chiming quietly to her.

"I know Ali," Valda whispered back. "I know."

_**/**_

_**( Look up 'Luna by Omnia' on YouTube.)**_

_**Elsa is standing in the middle of a forest, the night sky shine in purples and blues like the Aroura Borealis, she could see all the stars clearly, with the full moon shine white helping to see what was around her. There was a tranquil feel within herself, she walked around for hours taking in the scenery for the first time in forever, she felt peace.**_

_**A gentle wolf howl calls out in to the night, it did not scare her, remembering what Valda told her, she searches for the white wolf, walking pass many trees, the wolf howls again sounding louder, she is getting closer to it. She breaks away the tree branches that blocked her sight with her hands, a quiet gasp escapes her lips. **_

_**There it was, the white wolf, sat in a clearing howling to the Northern Lights, its head pointing upwards, it stops bringing its head down, turning it to where Elsa is.**_

_**Elsa froze, she did not know what to do? Does she run away? Hide? Before she could decide what to do, she steps forward out in plain sight, her breathing quickens trying to calm down afraid what this wild canine would do.**_

_**It still stares at the Queen, as if it is studying her, after what feels like eternity, the white wolf stands up and calmly walks towards her. Elsa stayed where she is, as it walked closer, she noticed the wolf has small black flicks on the tips of its ears. **_

_**The wolf stops and walks away from her.**_

_**Elsa is confused, why did it do that? She made sure she didn't move at all, the wolf is near the other side of the clearing, it stops looks back at her and howls again. **_

_**/**_

SNAP!

Elsa is waken by a loud twig snap; she sits up to find Anna, in a 'tip toe froze pose', it would seem that she was trying to be quiet but failed…miserably.

"Sorry," Anna apologized. "I thought I could have walked around quietly, anyway good morning."

"Good morning."

Elsa noticed that the rug was folded over her.

"Where's Valda?" Elsa asked.

"She and Aliana went to see for any signs of her family," Anna answered. "Was you out here all night?"

"I had another nightmare," Elsa replied. "I tried to calm down outside I did not want to wake you, Valda was still awake and we talked."

"About the dream?" Anna asked. "Was it the same one like before when we last talked about it?"

"No this one was different but it felt so real, but Valda explained to me that the white wolf in dreams have a spiritual meaning behind it, she says that it could be my spirit guide."

"Spirit guide? What does she mean by that?"

"I think Valda can explain it better than me," Elsa says as she stands up.

"Where is Kristoff and Sven?" Olaf asked.

"I don't know," Elsa responded.

"There's Valda," Anna says.

Elsa turns around, Valda heading towards them, her spear in her left hand, Aliana flying near her head, it looks like the two are talking to one another, Valda was not looking to good.

"Oh good your awake," Valda says. "Sleep well?"

"Yes thank you," Elsa replied. "Are you alright you look a bit pale."

"Don't worry it's nothing."

"Valda do you know where Kristoff and Sven are?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, he said that he had to go see someone didn't say who," Valda replied. "So he rode off on the reindeer he should be back soon."

"Well should we take the tents down," Anna suggested, slightly annoyed by Kristoff's action.

"I think not," Valda suggested. "The wagon can wait here till we get going?"

"So what shall we do before Kristoff gets back?" Elsa questioned.

"With more light now we track for any sign of my family?"

"OH I'm good at finding things," Olaf says with excitement. "Come on let's start looking."

He wonders off on his own.

"He does not know what where looking for," Valda says walking the other direction, the sisters walking with her.

"But he is good at finding things," Anna replied. "What are we supposed to be looking for?"

"Footprints or tied fabrics," Valda says walking away from the camp. "There could be something we missed before we settled for the night."

They start looking around, walking a good distance from the camp, Aliana flew off in one direction, Elsa spotted something tied to a nearby branch, she gets near to it, tied colour scraps of fabric, slightly blowing in the gentle breeze.

"Valda," she calls out. "I think I've found something?"

She runs to her, Anna not long after, Valda stabbed her spear in the dirt, unties fabric and examines it closely.

"This was left by my family," she says as she looks on the ground around them.

Valda bends downs on her knee, places the tips of her fingers in the one of the footprint, rubs them with her thumb to feel the texture.

"We just missed them, they must be a day or two ahead of us."

"Can we still follow the tracks?" Anna asked.

"For a while maybe," Valda replies tying the fabric around near the blade of the spear. "Hopefully, there are more of th-"

She looks behind them, staring in the distances.

"Valda?" Elsa says. "What's wrong?"

"We need to hide," she leads them away.

She found a great pile of rocks, with lots of shrubs, she plugs a bit of the plant leaves, sniffs it, looking pass the shrubs is a shallow ditch like cave.

"Hurry!" she hissed at them to get in.

The sisters were confused but complied, once they were in, Valda turns around, notices that their footprints leading to where they are clear as day, she stretched her free hand at the trail.

"Andslyht" she muttered, her eyes flash amber.

The wind picks up, moving the leaves, twigs and anything that is on the forest floor to cover their footprints. She joins Elsa and Anna in the ditch.

"What's going on?" Anna asked.

Valda puts her spear down in front of her and covers Elsa and Anna's mouth with her hands, slightly moving them deeper in the ditch.

"Shh," she whispered, staring at the light through the gaps of the shrubs.

They hear the sound of something coming closer, a large wolf shadow appears in the light, they hear it sniffing the air, hot steam can be seen every time it huffed, Elsa and Anna could not believe the size of it, they were petrified, only Valda remained calmed like she has done this many times.

With a grunt it moved away from the rocks, Valda slowly removed her hands from the sisters mouths, both letting out a sigh of relief. Valda quietly grabs her spear and heads near the shrubs.

"Wait here," Valda whispered.

The sisters see the pagan leave the safety of the cave, Anna moved closer to her older sister, waiting for the Pagan to return.

"It's all right it's gone," Valda says on the other side of the shrubs.

As they get out, Valda is looking around in alert.

"What was that thing?" Anna says while dusting herself off.

"That was a Warg," Valda replied, moving a few steps away from them.

"When Bjarne said they were big, I didn't think they would be that big," Anna says in surprise.

"How big can they grow?" Elsa asked.

"They can be over 8 feet tall in height and about 12 feet in length, but it's the alpha that is the biggest and strongest."

"Was that the alpha just then?" Anna asked.

"No it wasn't," Valda says turning back to the sisters. "But we need to be more careful from now on, if one passed by, then there could be more we best get moving but we need to be quiet for some time."

"Anna! Elsa!" A loud voice calls out, startling the sisters and making Valda cringe.

The trio look behind them, seeing Kristoff getting off Sven and heading towards them.

"Kristoff?" Anna says. "Where have you be-"

Kristoff and Sven speed walk pass Anna and Elsa looking furious.

"Get away from them," Kristoff shouts at Valda.

The reindeer nudges the Pagan farther away from sisters with his antlers, nearly jabbing them into her.

"HEY! Watch it!" Valda exclaims as she backed off to not get hit.

"Kristoff what is wrong with you?" Anna astounded.

"Valda is dangerous," Kristoff says pointing at the Pagan.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa questioned.

"I went to see Grand Pabbie," Kristoff started to explain. "He told me what the Wargs truly are."

Valda tries to take a step forward towards them but Sven doesn't allow it, grunting at the Pagan to back off forcing her a few more steps back.

"Crap," Valda hissed under her breath

"Wargs are Pagans!"

The sisters look at Valda with disbelief, Valda looks at the ground with shame.

"Wait what?" Anna speaks breaking the silence. "You're a Warg too?!"

"Yes," Valda replied after taking a deep breath. "It's part of my magic, my ancestors of the clans found the power to take shape of the Wolf, they were the first Wargs."

"Why didn't you tell us the truth?" Elsa asked in a displeased tone.

"Because… because I was hoping that I didn't have to, once I knew they were safe we would leave.

"That's why you where so eager to leave the castle the other day," Anna mentioned. "But wait, isn't that Warg just then apart your family too, right?"

"WHAT!?" Kristoff shouts, shocked from what he heard.

"It's okay it's gone."

"It's…. It's complicated."

Valda turns her head away from them avoiding eye contact, clearly not answering her question.

"Valda," Elsa says, taking a step forward. "We came out here to help find your family, you have been keeping secrets and possibly lied to us on what you have said. No more lies, tell us the truth, why are you really here?"

Valda looks up at Elsa, the look of distrust in the Queens eyes made the Pagan look away for a moment.

"Wh-what I said is true," Valda started. "I did get separated from my family and they are in real danger if I don't find them soon but…I'll tell you everything on the way."

"We are not moving another step till you talk," Kristoff says, stepping in. "The Warg that was just here is it with you?"

"Y-yes but-… look we need to-"

"Just tell us the truth," Kristoff demanded raising his voice.

"What you need to understand is," Valda stated, raising her voice too.

Aliana comes flying to her in blinding speed right in between the two, making them step back, she chimes in alarm in the Pagan's ear, Valda's eyes widen hearing what the spirit said to her, she turns her back to the others, facing were Aliana came from.

"Hey!" Kristoff shouts at her.

Valda didn't reply, still looking in the distance, she sees something heading right for them.

"You guys need to run," Valda says to them.

"What? Why?" Anna asked.

**HHHHOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLLLLL**

The howl was so loud and deep, it made Sven grunt worriedly, Kristoff tries to calm him down, they soon see two huge dark grey wolves running towards them.

"Run," she says while dropping her spear, bow and arrow and her bag on the ground. "Head back to the sled and go! I'll hold them off!"

"Wait what!" Anna says.

"JUST RUN!" she yells at them, her voice echoing in the forest.

Valda starts running to the wolves, she takes off her cloak, it falls to the ground.

She gained speed, she jumps into the air, transforms into a huge white wolf, once landing she growls at the Wargs, challenging them.

The three could not believe what they just saw, Kristoff was the first to snap out of it, he had to move the Princess and the Queen to get them to run.

(Wolves growling)

Elsa stops, looks back to see Valda locked in combat with the dark grey Wargs, two against one, unfair is an understatement, but to her surprise Valda was overpowering one or the other on selected moments, biting, tussling, rolling in the dirt, she can see blood appearing on Valda's white fur, but the wound that stood out the most is on her shoulder. The grey Wargs were bleeding too, at one point the darker grey Warg tackled Valda into a nearby standard tree, the force alone snapped it like a twig. The two tried to over power one another rolling out of sight downhill, the second grey wolf follows behind them.

"Elsa come on," Anna says pulling her sister away from the scene.

The three start running, after a 100 meters or so, they slowed down, Sven ran ahead of them.

"We have to get out of here," Kristoff says catching his breath.

"We can't just leave her," Anna objected.

"It looked like she could handle herself," Kristoff replied. "Anna we don't have any proper weapons with us, we need to get back to Arendelle and far away from here as possible."

"Kristoff Valda is literally fighting tooth and claw with those things to protect us; we are not leaving her."

"She lied to us, that's why she was being all secretive because she didn't want us to know the truth about what she is."

Before Anna could argue back, Sven comes running back to them, all worried and scared.

"Sven what's wrong buddy?" he asked.

Sven grunts while making a 'follow me' movement with his head.

"He wants us to follow him," Kristoff says as Sven gallops away.

The trio run after the reindeer, they realized they are heading back to the campsite, they start slowing down when they were close, Kristoff stopped first slightly panting, next was Elsa taking deep breaths, lastly Anna holding a stitch on her side with one hand.

"Oh no," Kristoff says looking at the sight.

The three stared at the destroyed campsite, the tents are torn to shreds, and the sled was in not a great state either, in the dirt big wolf tracks can be seen all over, Kristoff makes his way to his ruined sled, picking up one of the snapped pieces of wood, seeing canine teeth marks on it clear as day.

"Why would they do this?" Anna questioned, as she and Elsa walk through what is left of the camp.

"It was all a trap," Kristoff says throwing the wood away. "Valda led us out here away from the safety of the kingdom to kill us."

"Kristoff why would Valda want us dead," Anna argues. "She helped the injured, protected me and saved Elsa's life, it makes no sense."

"Yes it does, she was gaining our trust, and the moment we let our guard down, this happens."

"No, if she wanted to hurt us she would have done it last night in our sleep, Elsa help me out here."

Anna turns to her sister, the blonde is hugging herself, Anna knew whenever Elsa was doing that it meant she was in a moment of panic, and the fact Elsa was staring at the ground is even worse.

"Elsa?" Anna says.

"She didn't do this, she couldn't have," Elsa replied.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked.

Elsa finally looks up at Anna.

"Did you not see the look in her eyes," Elsa replied. "Sh-she was afraid, the minute those two Wargs appeared she was scared."

"Probably cause it did not go to her plan," Kristoff spat.

"Kristoff!" Anna hissed.

"No she knew those two are dangerous that's why she told us to run, we have to go back."

Elsa turns around and starts heading back.

"Elsa wait," Anna says stopping Elsa from going any further. "It's not safe out here anymore we need to check what is left of the surpl-"

**HHHHOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLLLLL**

"Great there calling back up," Kristoff complained.

"No it's not the same one from before," Elsa says. "It's Valda."

The Queen starts running back.

"What?!" Anna and Kristoff sync.

They quickly made it back to where they last saw Valda with Sven not far behind them, her stuff is still there were she left them, no one was here, only the destruction the Wargs left behind. Anna picks up Valda's bag, putting it over her shoulder, Kristoff grabbed the Pagan's weapons putting the bow and arrows on his back and the spear in his hand, while Elsa picked up Valda's cloak where it was dropped.

They start looking around, follow the trail of damage, when they head downhill, they see patches of blood on the grass, and the more they follow it the patches get bigger and bigger, then the spotted it, they find one of the grey Wargs lying dead on its side, its head missing.

"Don't look Anna," Elsa says, warning her little sister, looking away herself.

"VALDA!" Anna shouts out.

"Shhh!" Kristoff covers Anna's mouth. "There could be more of them nearby."

"Well Valda could be hurt or worse," Anna replied, after removing his hand.

Elsa starts walking away from them, trying to stay calm, but her heart is aching that is getting worse by every beat.

"Valda where are you?" Elsa says to herself quietly, holding Valda's cloak close to her chest.

A green light appears of from a far, but it's soon in front of her.

"Aliana?!"

Worried chimes is all Elsa can hear, the spirit grabs the end of Valda's cloak, pulling it trying to move the Queen.

"Elsa?" Anna says now noticing the Spirit.

"Aliana knows where Valda is," Elsa says moving forward, Aliana lets go and flies away.

The group follow the green light, not long they see Valda not too far from a stream, laying on the ground on her left side, back in her human form her clothes dirty. Elsa and Anna hurry over, Aliana flies to Valda's unconscious face, nuzzling on her cheek, the sisters gasped at what they saw. Tiny cuts on her left jawline, and under her left eye, starting to form a shiner, blood with small patches of mud around her mouth and chin, they know it is not hers. Where she was bitten, torn her shirt on her back and waist show broken skin, her back looking very sore from hitting the tree in her fight, blood on her right sleeve is shredded to ribbons, showing the swirl tattoos on her arm, the bandages on her shoulder are shown but to be undamaged, the wrappings on her hand is still on but also covered in mud.

Her eyes snap open, she holds her right shoulder as she sits up quickly while gasping for air, like awoken from a bad dream. The two step back giving the Pagan room to breathe, Valda looks to where they are.

"I thought I told you to run," Valda growled as she stands up grunting, holding the bite wound on her side.

"We did but the sled is damaged," Anna explained, as Valda walks or wobbles to the nearby stream.

She kneels down on one knee, cups her hands in the water, and splashes the water on her face, and rubs off the mud and blood, then washes her hands as clean as possible.

Elsa walks up to her, as the Pagan cups up more water for her to drink, then spits what blood that was in her mouth to the side of the bank, not paying attention to Elsa or aware that she is standing behind her.

"I thought royals have a responsibility to their kingdom to not get killed," Valda muttered to herself.

"Why don't we go back to what we were discussing before we go talk about responsibility," Elsa says in her 'Queen tone'.

Valda looks over her left shoulder, stands up, this close to one another it showed the height difference between the two, the Pagan was about to walk away from the blonde but Elsa grabs Valda's right wrist.

"I said no more lies… Alpha."

Valda made a quiet gasp, looking back at Elsa in shock.

"Wait what?" Anna and Kristoff syce.

"For now," she says sounded defeated, gently removes Elsa's hand from her wrist, and walks away to sit on the roots of a big tree, holding her side once again.

"I'll explain from the beginning," she says.

The trio gathered and waited for her to speak.

"Many miles up north," she started. "Is where I once called home, my father Alarick was the leader of the Pack, I was to be next in line for leadership when his time was over."

"However my uncle Módolfr who is the oldest of the two, had other ideas… he challenged my father to single combat, winner takes the title of Alpha and the other is to be banished never to return, instead h-he… killed his own brother."

Anna gasped putting hands to her mouth.

"But the rules state that if the current Alpha is killed or died," Valda carries on. "The title passes to the deceased Alpha's first born or to whomever he or she trusted. He knew the code, so he thought if I was dead too then the title would go to him, but I escaped but he left his mark," she looks at her right shoulder.

"He did that to you?!" Anna says.

Valda nods her head.

"Now the title is split between him and me," she says as Aliana lands on her left shoulder. "And the clan is now divided, thus who are loyal to Módolfr are with him and the rest escaped with my mother and me, but some members are trapped by my uncle."

"Trapped?" Elsa asked.

"Captain Stuck-up is right about Pagans practices of dark magic, but that was many years ago before we had the power to change shape, nowadays it is nothing more than a taboo, cause if one even preforms a single spell it consumes the mind and soul."

"Módolfr has used it on some of the members forcing them to fight alongside him, against their own loved ones, parents against children, sibling against sibling you get the point. And the longer I'm away from them the harder it'll be to free them."

She holds her right shoulder as she stands up from the tree roots, she looks at the trio with softened eyes.

"I've only told you half-truths, so none of you will have the burden of my problems that are not from your Kingdom, and I am sorry for that. And I'll understand if you wish not to help me anymore and want to return home, I won't stop you."

They looked at one another.

"Can you give us a moment?" Elsa asked.

"Of course," Valda replied, and walks away from them.

"We are not going to keep helping her are we?" Kristoff says once Valda was out of earshot.

"Kristoff!" Anna snapped.

"What she lied to us," Kristoff replied. "I don't trust her."

"Did you not listen, she didn't want our help in the first place because of the dangers of her family, pack? Whatever, that's why she fought and k-killed one of them."

"Valda said that part of her clan is under some kind of mind control spell, what if she is under the spell too and working for her uncle."

"No she's not, did you not hear the tone in her voice, when she told us about her father's death and those that are trapped, she sounded like."

"Like what?" Elsa asked her sister.

"Like you," Anna says looking at her. "At your coronation before your magic was revealed, she sounded afraid."

Meanwhile Valda stood waiting for them to finish, her right shoulder starts twitching with pain again, but she keeps a brave face.

Aliana flies to her face, making worried chimes.

"I'm fine," Valda says stubbornly.

Aliana is not buying it and rants on in chimes.

"I know, I know, I still got time we are still going even if sh-….they don't want to help anymore.

Aliana chimes again with more concern.

"No way we are not having this conversation right now, do me a favour and make sure that none of them are around."

The Forest Spirit flies high above the tree tops, while chiming along the way up, sounding like an insult.

"I heard that!"

She signed as she leans her back on a nearest tree, the wound on her side is still hurting, looks down blood staining her shirt, she places her left hand over the wound, she hissed through her teeth, her eyes flash amber for a few seconds, removes her hand, lifts up her shirt to see how it is, scabbed over but no longer bleeding.

"It'll have to do for now," she says to herself.

Unknown to her, Elsa saw the whole thing and she's grown more concerned, the girl who she has only known for only a couple of days has risked her life for them, she has this feeling that she cannot explain.

She walks over to the Pagan, Anna, and Kristoff follow, when they got close enough Valda stands up straight from the tree.

"We will still help you," Elsa spoke.

"You will?" Valda replied in surprize.

"You thought we wouldn't?" Anna asked.

"Well, to be honest I thought the whole changing form right in front of you lot would make you second guess."

"But you tell us the truth if we have any more questions," Elsa stated, holding out her hand. "No more lies?"

"No more lies," Valda replies, shakes the Queen's hand to form a deal.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere.

"You failed!" A man yells at a beaten up woman with grey mix hair, "You two had a simple job, bring Valda to me."

"Boss," the woman spoke. "We were beating her but she got a second wind, she went completely berserk, she killed my brother, ripped his head off, I'll kill her for that!"

"You will do no such thing," he shouted. "Valda is my kill and mine alone, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes…" she submitted. "But there's more, she is with people from the kingdom near the sea, one possesses magic, a woman with blonde hair."

"Another pagan?"

"No, her scent is of noble blood and-"

"And what?!"

"The magic is not like anything I've ever felt, its different."

"Hmmm, this land is getting more interesting by the day…. take whoever at your disposal, continue your search for Valda and bring this girl with magic as well, alive."

"And the other two people with them?"

"Kill them."

* * *

**There you have it, hoped you liked the reveal, I've been looking up on the Scandinavian mythology and I've just mixed some of the stories and when I heard about the Wargs and the tale when men take the fur of the wolf they turn into wolves themselves, after reading it I just had to put it in this. **

**I hope I've but in the reveal to early but I got more stuff planned for it. **

**Please leave a comment or a review down below if you want to.**

**Till next time take care and stay safe x **


	7. Chapter 7

**And here is chapter 7, while during lockdown in the UK, I was writing more about my OC's that you'll get to hear soon and I got this idea for their wolf forms. Now instead of having the normal wolf fur as we would see in documentary's or films, tv shows etc. I had a look on Deviant Art and I came across 'Tokota' and finding huge wolves with their riders and then finding 'TotemSpirit' finding fantastic work of the beautiful creatures and they were the colour coats I head in mind for my OCs.**

**So if you what to look at them, I'll type down what this character's Warg fur print looks like down after the chapter and head over to Deviant Art and take a look.**

**And just to make it clear the images belong to 'TotemSpirit' and it is just to show what the fur would like in their Warg forms, so if any of the images have sabre-teeth, scars or accessories is not included. Just the fur design. Nothing more. Nothing Less.**

**Also they look nothing like the Wargs in 'Lord of the Rings' & 'The Hobbit' they just look like big wolves.**

**Anyway enough talk I'll let you read.**

**I do not own Disney's Frozen only my OC's. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Call of the Wolf

Chapter 7 - What Could Happen Next?

July 26th, 1840.

After salvaging what is left of their supplies, they followed the tracks on foot, as a show of trust Valda let Kristoff keep hold of her spear, seeing how he still had doubts of her. However Anna and Elsa told him to give her back her bow and arrows, he didn't like it, but he was not good with them and the sisters never hold any kind of weapon ever, with Valda taking the lead, the stayed in silence.

Elsa had been thinking back to the form Valda turned into, a white wolf… a white wolf! The same white wolf in her dreams, and she saw the past of the Pagan girl… or at least that is what she thinks she saw. She had so many questions.

But why didn't she told them the truth earlier, mind you she could talk she lied to her sister for 13 years only to keep her safe, and Valda lied to keep them safe… in a way the two are alike, they care for the people they care and love for and would do or say anything to protect them.

They are getting close to a mountain side, snow and ice are around them. Valda slips on the ice but catches herself before falling down, her cloak half fell off, she grunts as she holds her shoulder, blood is starting to show on the bandages, she covers her shoulder with her cloak, Elsa and Anna look at one another. Aliana resting in her pocket, slightly poking out.

"Wait a minute," Kristoff spoke breaking the silence. "We've lost the tracks."

"Yes," Valda spoke, not turning around to face them. "I've caught my mother's scent not long ago; we must be getting close."

"Scent?" Anna questioned. "Oh right the wolf form… thingy. Is that why you've been walking in front?"

"Yes, that and I felt my nose was going to fall off, if I kept walking next to Reindeer boy."

Kristoff gave her a look.

"I do not smell!" he spat, he lifts up an arm and sniffs his armpit. "Do I?"

"Well…" Anna says, while shrugging her shoulders. "So, uh, Valda who are those two that you, uh.. fought?"

"The one I killed was Vidar Egner, and the one that got away is his twin sister Catina."

"Where do you think she is now?" Kristoff asked, holding the spear with both hands getting into a fighting stance.

"Probably went back to Módolfr, telling him that I killed one of his followers."

They soon made it to an open area, near an icy cliff that looked unsteady, the ground covered in ice and snow, and the way down on the other side was rocky as hell, one slip and the only way to stop rolling is to hit onto a rock.

It was quiet… too quiet.

When they approached the centre, Valda stopped, raising her arm to tell the others to stop too.

"Show yourself," Valda says loud, but not too loud, while slowly reaching for an arrow. "Catina."

From behind one of the huge rocks, a woman with grey mix hair steps out into the opening, she too wears a wolf pelt tied around her waist, the group noticed the cuts and bite wounds on her, her neck with the same type of tattoo's Valda has. They do not see a weapon but that does not mean she has one hidden on her.

"Your old man taught you well," she spoke, with a venomous tone. "Can't say that helped him thou."

Valda draw break her arrow ready to fire, but keeps it there.

"You will not speak ill of my father!" Valda ordered.

"Hit a nerve," she mocked. "Afraid that the rest and your mother might be dead?"

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE YOU BITCH!"

"As much as I would like to talk more but I have my orders, taking you back to my Alpha alive, but he didn't say anything about roughing you up first, especially after what you did to my brother."

She changes into her Warg form in a blink of an eye, showing the grey Warg from before, growling at them, her eyes focused on Valda, Aliana panicked and hides deeper in Valda's pocket.

"Uh, Valda!?" Anna says looking behind them.

"What?" she looks over her shoulder.

Two more Wargs appear, one about the same size as Catina it fur black with patches of white on its chest and paws, the other is smaller one with mix brown fur with dark brown on the top of its mane about Anna's height, both of their eyes have no pupils at all, just pure amber, the two are acting more feral showing their fangs as drool start to drip from their jaws.

"An ambush!" Valda hissed under her breath.

The Grey Warg bites down on Valda's left arm, throws her at the side of the snowy rock, falling downhill out of sight, the other two Wargs run pass the trio, chasing after her.

"Valda," Elsa calls out, seeing the Pagan disappear.

Catina turns her attention to the others and looks maliciously at them.

"Anna stay behind me," Elsa tells her sister, moving her arms into a fighting stance ready to use her magic.

Catina growls at them, Kristoff made the first move, pointing the spear at the grey Warg, trying to stab her, but she is quick on her feet despite her size towering over them, Sven charges, his antlers jab into her side, she grabs his antlers with her jaws and throws the reindeer across the ground landing roughly.

"Sven!" Kristoff exclaimed, seeing his best friend thrown like that.

Catina grabs the spear with her fangs, throws Kristoff off his feet away on his back, suddenly the ice below him breaks apart, crevasse leading to darkness, acting fast he gets his pike axe from his belt and hits the ice, stopping him from falling.

"Kristoff!" Anna calls out, running towards him.

Catina tosses the spear away and attacks her, however Elsa blocks her with her magic, the two start fighting.

Kristoff's axe starts slipping out of the ice stone, he drops, Anna grabs his hand just in time.

"Hang on!" Anna says trying to pull him up.

Elsa blasts ice at the grey Warg, but its speed matches the young Queen's magic, it dodge at every blast Elsa throws at her. When Catina tries to attack, Elsa creates ice walls to prevent it, only for them to be smashed to pieces.

The blonde barely manages to dodge the Wargs jaws, only catching her cloak, Catina pulls her head up, raising the young Queen up as well, before Elsa is any higher, she removes her cloak, landing on her knees, quickly getting up and strikes Catina, but she too managed to avoid the ice spikes, grazing her cheek, she turns her head, snarling at Elsa.

Meanwhile.

Valda tries to fire her arrows at the two Wargs, she struggled to get into position to attack only to be knocked off her feet falling on the ground or into pointed rocks in their surroundings. She dropped her bow after being knocked over for the fifth time, on the ground she crawls to her bow, only for the black 'n' white Warg to grab her lower right leg with its jaws dragging her away from her weapon, she turns facing the Warg, stretches out both her hands.

"Oferswing!" she shouts, eyes flash amber.

The spell sent created an invisible blast at the Warg back, forcing it to let go, leaving behind a shallow bite on her shin, she stands up, trying to catch her breath, her shoulder pain is getting worse by the minute, and with her magic running low she needs to think of a plan and fast.

The brown Warg tackles Valda, throwing her into a rock, knocking the wind out of her, the minute she lands on the ground it runs and pounces towards her.

**GGRRRROOOOWWWWLLLLLLL**

An new Warg jumps over the rock, a different brown colour with a darker shade around the front of the mane, it lands on the smaller brown Warg pushing it away from attacking Valda. It turns its head back to Valda, wagging its tail happily.

"Grim!" Valda exclaimed, with a smile on her face.

Wolf guff noises

"Talk later Grim," she replies before using the last of her strength, transforming into the White Wolf as Aliana flies out of the pocket.

While that was happening.

Anna is struggling to get Kristoff up from the crevasse, the Ice Master was heavy for her to pull up on her own, she needs aid, she looks to where Elsa is, still in combat with the grey Warg. Looks to where the reindeer was thrown, he unsteadily stands up but appears uninjured.

"Sven help," Anna calls out.

Elsa looks back hearing Anna shout, the Warg took that moment of guard down and smacks her with her paw, hitting the side of her head on the icy floor, leaving her in a daze.

With Elsa lying on the ground, Catina turns her attention to Anna and Kristoff, both completely unaware of what happened to Elsa, Catina makes her way to them, going to fulfil what her boss told her to do. Elsa looks up, her vision hazy, sees Catina heading towards her sister and friend, she tries to get up, but the hit to the head is preventing her to move, from the corner of her eye she sees Valda's spear not far away from her, hearing the sound of cracks from the ice underneath her. She knows what she has to do.

She forces herself to sit up on her knees, ignoring the wave of pain and sickness over her, grabs the spear with both hands and with all her might strikes the blade down into one of the cracks while shooting her magic down the weapon.

CCCCRRRRAAAAACCCCCKKKKK CCCCRRRRAAACCCKKKKK

Massive gaps appear in front of Catina making her stop, she looks back at Elsa realizing what she is doing. Anna finally gets Kristoff out of the crevasse with the help of Sven, they look at where Elsa is in horror.

"ELSA!" Anna shouts.

The ice breaks off, Catina tries to run to safety, jumps to the edge but loses grip, the cliff taking her and Elsa down the mountain. Anna, Kristoff, and Sven hurry to the edge hope to find Elsa, only to understand that she is nowhere to be seen.

The other two Wargs stop fighting Valda and Grim and ran away, they followed them up the mountain back onto the open area, they see them ran back the way they came, Grim was about to continue following them, Valda growled at him, telling him to not give chase, the two turn to Kristoff hugging a crying Anna.

Valda hurries over to them, turning back to her human form, Aliana lands on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Valda asked. "Where's Elsa?"

"The cliff broke…She fell," Anna replied in tears. "She saved us from Catina."

"We'll find her Anna," Kristoff comforted his girlfriend. "She could have used her magic to save herself."

"If we head down now will find her faster," Valda says. "We best get moving, I do not like the looks of those clouds."

They look up, seeing grey clouds forming.

* * *

The storm soon hit and hit hard at the moment of sunset, it is pouring down, dark clouds blocked out the sun, at the bottom of the mountain, Elsa is lying unconscious on a pile of snow completely drench, but due to the heavy rain the snow is now slush, something small is heading her way.

"Elsa!" Olaf gasped hurrying over to her.

"Elsa, Elsa wake up," Olaf says nudging her arm.

Olaf stops, he looks behind him, two Wargs walk towards them, one big and the other small, the big one has pale blonde fur while the smaller one is a light pale brown, they look at the tiny snowman, they curiously sniff him.

"Uh nice doggy," Olaf says.

The big one moves pass Olaf, closer to Elsa, starts sniffing her head, then down to her hand near the spear broken in two. While the smaller one moves to an pile of ice and earth, a trail of blood can be seen, it snarled knowing who is dead underneath the rocks.

"Hey," a male voice speaks.

The smaller Warg turns to see the bigger Warg has turned to his human form, his hood up covering his face, a wolf pelt around his waist, the spear head strapped on his back, carrying Elsa in his arms bridal style.

"Come on lets head back to camp, she has Valda's scent on her."

The smaller Warg wags its tail.

"Are you Valda's family?" Olaf asked.

"We are," he replied. "Come on little guy it's not safe out here."

They start walking away, Olaf followed close to the hooded stranger.

"Is she going to be alright?" Olaf asked, worriedly.

"Don't worry, Rieka will help your friend."

* * *

**There you have it, this one took some thinking, but I think I worked well, and I did get some inspiration from 'Brother Bear', but as you just read I made some changes. And you'll be meeting the rest of Valda's family in due time.**

**Here are the images for my OC's:**

**Grim Hawken - drogo_515_by_totemspirit **

**Catina Egner - id_40975_by_totemspirit**

**Vidar Egner - rahrdan_wm59_by_totemspirit **

**Controlled Black and white Warg - aluko_35570_by_totemspirit**

**Controlled Brown mix Warg - id_42749_by_totemspirit**

**Light brown Warg - finner_35801_by_totemspirit**

**Pale blonde Warg - id_41018_by_totemspirit**

**Please leave a comment or a review down below.**

**Till next time, take care and stay safe x **


End file.
